


Trivial dissection

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, M/M, Medical Examiner England, Police Officer America (Hetalia), Pre-Slash, Psychological Drama, Social Anxiety
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Социофобия — издержка профессии или личная болезнь судмедэксперта отдела? Альфреду всегда было просто интересно.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)





	Trivial dissection

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по невыполненной заявке, висящей на дайри уже два года: "12.11. Америка/Англия. AU. Артур - судебный мед. эксперт, плохо контактирующий с живыми людьми. Альфред - новый детектив в убойном отделе. фраза "хороший человек - мёртвый человек" должна принадлежать Англии."

Название: Trivial dissection  
Автор: Mell-san  
Дата публикации: 26 сентября 2015

\----------------------

Социофобия — издержка профессии или личная болезнь судмедэксперта отдела? Альфреду всегда было просто интересно. Он часто шел по коридору с чашкой капучино с корицей, и всегда останавливался у панорамного окна с полуопущенными жалюзи. В кабинете Артура пахло табаком "Romeo y Julieta", бергамотом и картриджными чернилами. От самого Артура пахло чем-то очень острым и грубым, и Альфреду всегда казалось, что это "Фаренгейт".* Артур никогда не здоровался первым с Альфредом, хотя его британские манеры заставляли его здороваться первым даже с теми, кого он в душе презирал. Поначалу молодого полицейского это обижало, злило, доводило до тревожных снов, сейчас же он просто находит себя особенным. 

Артур, он же "мистер Керкленд" — только для него, британец выходит из себя, когда тот зовет его Артур, или, не приведи Господь, Арти, хотя все остальные в участке обращаются к нему по имени. Он уже давно не молодой мужчина, но старение идет ему к лицу, и эти морщинки у всегда опущенных уголков рта делают его более статным. Молодой Джонс стоит у окна кабинета, а англичанин не смотрит на него — не слышит, кабинет со звукоизоляцией, и парень рассматривает хмурое лицо, освещенное светом монитора ноутбука. У Артура новое дело.

Американец — в типичном своем проявлении, белый загорелый мужчина, от которого пахнет тяжелыми "Мальборо" и кофе из дешевой забегаловки. Он ерошит свои светлые волосы, смотря на черные квадратики с цифрами на земле. Один, три, семь. Остальные улики Кейт уже упаковала в герметичные пакеты. Альфред смотрит на убитую девушку, рассматривает ее посиневшую кожу, след от удушья на шее, фиолетовые и бурые трупные пятна на изодранных ногах. В такие моменты парень всегда думает о том, как коротка и хрупка жизнь, и, возможно, он тоже будет лежать так — бездыханно, холодно, недвижимо, подстреленный на очередном задании. 

Он встречает Керкленда уже в отделе, когда заходит в кабинет судмедэкспертизы у морга. Неловко мнется возле входного проема, не решаясь ступить на белый, затертый временем кафель. Низкорослый британец в белом халате напоминает призрака, хлопковые полы развеваются у него за спиной, когда он ходит от письменного стола к столу с инструментами. На столе под синеватым светом хирургической лампы лежит та девушка, уже без изодранной одежды, перемазанной в земле, с распиленными и разведенными в сторону ребрами. В металлической чаше на весах лежит холодное сердце. Американец выдыхает и смотрит перед носом, ожидая увидеть пар, но не видит. Недостаточно низкая температура, хотя кажется, что он сел в рефрижератор. 

Артур замечает его — он ведь не слепой, но не смотрит на него. Надев резиновые перчатки, он снова погружает руки в человеческое нутро, извлекая органы и готовя весы. 

— Джонс? Ты так и будешь стоять, или заберешь документы? 

Англичанин обычно не носит очки, но так ему легче разглядывать улики. Колкий взгляд зеленых глаз сквозь бликующие стекла в оправе уставился на полицейского на пороге, заставляя того чувствовать еще большую неловкость.

— Да нет, так... Зашел забрать заключение. Оно, как я понял, еще не готово, так что я пойду...

— Не стоит. 

Альфред замер. Артур не любит людей. Артур любит свою работу. Для него люди интересны лишь в мертвом виде, и он самозабвенно, словно сумасшедший доктор из сказки, разбирает и собирает их, как конструктор. Исключительно в одиночестве, лишь передавая бумажки с заключениями кому-нибудь из отдела. Для Альфреда.

Американец делает шаг, другой, но не подходит слишком близко к столу. Артур снимает перчатки и кидает их в мусорное ведро. Своим убористым, мелким, угловатым почерком он вписывает в заключение свое имя и имя Альфреда — наблюдателя при вскрытии. "Мелкий, бисерный почерк говорит о рационализме, расчетливости его обладателя, а также о его самообладании и наблюдательности, — вспоминает Альфред лекции по криминалистике, — убористый и сжатый почерк говорит о сильной расчетливости и консервативности."

19:09, Нью Йорк, Манхэттен, седьмой участок. Графа "Время и место проведения вскрытия". "Отсутствие полей в письме вообще, то есть, когда строчки заполняют все пространство листа, означает то, что перед вами человек, целиком поглощенный собой, в его жизни нет места для кого-то еще" — все еще вспоминает Альфред.

— Я взял на биохимию кровь из синусов твердой мозговой оболочки и из бедренной вены, — начал Керкланд тоном учителя, — от нехватки кислорода первым умирает мозг, он к этому моменту полностью расходует всю глюкозу, поэтому ее будет очень мало в крови, которая находится вокруг головы. 

У полицейского какой-то туман в голове, жутко хочется кофе и пончик из "Донатс", но в носу запах спирта, в сознание прокрадывается баритон с чужим акцентом. 

— ...Это один из достоверных признаков того, что было удушение, даже если не будет борозды на шее. — Альфред прослушал, о чем говорил ему патологоанатом, и вернулся в реальность лишь тогда, когда тот замолчал и строго посмотрел на него. "Точно как мистер Хопкинс, — мальчишку все не покидали мысли об оконченной академии, — тот же отчитывающий вид, когда засыпаешь у него в аудитории."

Юноша виновато улыбнулся во все тридцать два, потупив взгляд. Обычно это всегда помогает, даже его девушка перестает на него злиться. В стеклах очков снова отразился блик лампы, спрятав глаза Артура, и тот ничего не ответил. 

Запах формалина, пропитавший стены, душил, хотелось выбежать отсюда, как на пожаре, но британец, кажется, был бутафорным, и едкий аромат давно заполнил его легкие вместо воздуха. Он забрал бланк и сел за письменный стол, быстро строча слова. Альфред хотел быстрее встать спиной к трупу, не видеть запавшие глаза, не слышать запах разложения. 

"Когда почерк является вертикальным, манера такого человека — сдержанна. Такой человек хочет разумно взвесить вещи, и он не подвержен неустойчивым чувствам и случайным движениям ума. Когда человек, пишущий вертикально, влюбляется, нельзя ожидать от него мгновенного выражения своих эмоций."

Асфиксия, насильственная смерть, срок 3 дня. Печать, подпись, еще один штамп. Результаты анализа крови, исследования кусочков эпителия из ногтевой пластины, фотоснимка полосы на шее — с щелчком степлера присоединяются к документу. Артур кладет бумаги в картонную папку с заголовком "Дело №0245, Мэделин Хилз", имя — из водительского удостоверения, извлеченного у погибшей. Закрывает ее, снимает очки, и протягивает ее Альфреду, смотря на него снизу вверх своими прищуренными — не от эмоций, а от усталости и возраста — глазами из-под угольно-черных нависающих бровей. 

— Хороший человек — мертвый человек, Альфред. 

Американец не понимает его. Американец любит вечеринки, виски с колой, пену в джакузи с музыкой Лил Джона из магнитолы распахнутой машины. Американец не знает, как жить среди мертвецов, как любить запах формалина, как писать узким почерком с наклоном влево.

***

Альфреду уже двадцать семь. Он только-только приехал из медового месяца со своей женушкой Джессикой, и каждый проходящий мимо полицейский поздравлял его и давал "пять". У него в бумажнике в кармашке — фотография Джесси с бокалом шампанского в руке, ее зеленые глаза тепло ему улыбаются, от ее светлых волос пахнет медом, он часто об этом думает, как какой-нибудь пятидесятилетний усатый коп. 

Артур уже не работает в седьмом отделе — он устал от вечного клаксона такси, суетящихся людей и огромных жидкокристаллических билбордов на зданиях. Теперь Артур живет у себя на родине, в Манчестере, ему, вроде, уже сорок два, а детей и жены у него как не было, так и нет.

Альфред теперь тоже пишет с наклоном влево убористым почерком. На его отчетах остается ободок от донышка одноразового стаканчика кофе. Он больше не пьет капучино с корицей — теперь он предпочитает двойной эспрессо без сахара. Он реже останавливается у кабинета с панорамным окном — теперь там сидит Джонни Нейтвилл, новый судмедэксперт отдела, добродушный малый на пару лет младше него, общительный и всегда пропускающий по кружке пива с напарниками вечером пятницы.

Когда Джонни зовет его в бар, Альфред вежливо отказывается. Он идет в кабинет у морга, который Нейтвилл, как обычно, забыл закрыть, открывает банки с препаратами и вдыхает химозный запах формалина до головокружения. Садится за стол со старой настольной лампой, проводит ладонями по исцарапанной деревянной поверхности, вспоминая, как семь лет назад за этим столом сидел Артур в белом халате с трупной кровью на лацкане. 

Он сидит на бордюре с бумажным пакетом из "Донатс", перебирая в голове слова, сказанные ему баритоном с английским акцентом. Зеленые глаза, светлые волосы и насупленные черные брови. Джессика похожа на Артура, но Джессика — это не Артур.

Когда Джонни в очередной раз панибратски хлопает его по плечу на работе и широко улыбается, Альфред понимает слова Артура. Альфред не любит людей. Альфред любит работу.

***

Еще через три года Альфред разводится. У него есть маленький сын, которого он назвал Артур — "каменная воля" или "медведь" с кельтского, как он говорил Джессике. 

После развода американец увольняется из отдела. Берет капучино с корицей в кафешке "У Бетти", и, с одной спортивной сумкой на плечо, едет в аэропорт на желтом такси с черными шашечками на дверях.

Он прилетает в Манчестер, и другое такси, черное, или как его зовут — "кэб", довозит его до небольшого дома с крышей темно-изумрудного цвета. Любимый цвет Артура.

Альфред ищет кнопку звонка, но у редкого британца звонок электрический, и американец берет запорошенную снегом металлическую ручку в пасти льва на двери, и стучит ей по поверхности из дуба.

Ему открывают не сразу, и он слышит шаркающие шаги за дверью — все же у Артура начало прогрессировать отнимание ноги. Когда дверь открывается, американец видит внизу зеленые глаза под седеющими бровями. Глаза смотрят ясно и открыты широко, и это не похоже на то, как было тогда, десять лет назад у морга.

— Альфред?

Мужчина не ждал. Он отходит от двери — с усилием, пропускает в дом. Когда американец уже прошел полтора метра следом за ним, таща за собой грязный талый снег, Артур оборачивается и говорит, что в Англии не принято ходить в уличной обуви, и указывает ему на маленький шкафчик с тапками. 

Альфред пьет чай, тот самый, с бергамотом, а Артур курит "Ромео и Джульетту", не открывая окон, и на стекле появляется испарина от перепада температур. В доме все из старого дерева и отдает викторианской Англией, и все до жути похоже на самого Артура. Американец разглядывает его бледное осунувшееся лицо с веснушками, делает еще один горячий глоток ароматной темно-янтарной жидкости без сахара. 

Он долго слушает рассказы Артура о новой работе. Теперь он вникает в каждое слово и не отключается, как на лекциях мистера Хопкинза, улавливая каждый медицинский термин и каждую интонацию. Артуру в его глазах снова тридцать пять, и он в белом хлопковом халате и в очках. Теперь он носит их постоянно, как и Альфред.

Американец понимает, что ему, вероятно, была не нужна Джессика, и он не уверен, что любил ее по-настоящему, но он не мог собраться с силами и признаться самому себе, что любит Артура. Сухого, грубого, тлеющего на глазах Артура, оставляющего за собой шлейф "Фаренгейта" и любимых сигар Черчилля. Любит как-то по-своему, странно, не так, как любовь обычно описывают в книгах. 

Альфред не любит работу. Альфред любит человека, просто и непринужденно, без близости, одними лишь глазами и словами. И человек, кажется, тоже его любит, смотрит из черепаховой оправы и делает очередную затяжку, выдыхает сизый дым и слабо улыбается одними уголками губ, когда американец зовет его "Артур".

Примечания:  
*Фаренгейт - название мужского одеколона Dior


End file.
